Pink Huh?
by ImFearless
Summary: What’s wrong with yellow?" "It’s not pink! That’s what’s wrong"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Cute One-Shot I thought you guys would like

A/N: Cute Two-Shot I thought you guys would like.

Disclaimer: No Own.

**Pink Huh? **

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

"Yellow? Are you kidding me? It's a girl that means we have to paint the room pink that's the rule!" Rory argued, frustrated that her husband was being difficult. Rory was pregnant with a girl, which you might have put together, and right now, Jess and Rory were arguing about the color of the nursery which you might have also put together.

"There are no rules Ror! I can't believe you're being so close minded! What's wrong with yellow?" Jess asked, they were sitting on the floor of the nursery picking out paint chips. Rory was almost nine-months pregnant so they had to finish up the nursery soon.

"It's not pink! That's what's wrong!" Rory said stubbornly.

Jess sighed "Alright, I need a break."

"Okay." Rory said as she stared at Jess with her big blue eyes.

"Rory, no! No daughter of mine is gonna have more than one head!" Jess said firmly.

"Please Jess, please, pretty please!" Rory begged giving him the Gilmore pout.

Jess sighed again and Rory knew that she had won. "Fine one cup that's all you're getting." Jess replied as he got up and walked into the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee.

While Jess was gone, Rory couldn't help but wonder how she got so lucky. Yes he was a jerk in high school, he broke her heart but then he came back at Rory's college graduation and asked her out. He was completely different, well maybe not completely different; he still loves Hemmingway. But he's sweet now, and is trustworthy and kind. Rory smiled, she was lucky.

Before she could continue to mentally praise Jess she felt a kick, a very hard kick. "Oww watch it there little one! I'm gonna go through tons of pain to bring you into the world." Rory scolded jokingly as she rubbed her big stomach softly.

"Talking to your stomach again?" Jess asked surprising Rory as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes, she's a wonderful conversationalist." Rory smiled as Jess handed her a cup of coffee. "Aren't you Laura?" Jess grinned at Rory, she was adorable. Jess sat down next to her and put his hand on her stomach and smiled, he was lucky. Rory gave him a second chance after he was such a jerk to her in high school. He was lucky.

"She can't answer you Rory." Jess said as he felt a hard kick that was just like the previous one; Rory winced. "You okay, Rory?"

"Yea, I'm fine, I just never felt a kick that hard before. I'm fine." Rory replied lifting the coffee cup to her lips taking a slow long sip, while closing her eyes and smiling. After her coffee was finished she set down her now empty coffee cup and picked up a few paint chips of different shades of pink and looking through them. "How about this one, it's very light and mellow." Rory said showing Jess the light, slightly dull pink.

"I stand by my former statement." Jess said grabbing yellow paint chips.

"Jess, come on." Rory whined giving him the Gilmore pout, again.

"No, no, no!" Jess said over and over again covering his eyes to shield him from temptations.

"You're not gonna win this battle Jess." Rory said stubbornly. Getting up slowly and walking into the living room of their apartment, looking out the window she could see the whole town from there. Their apartment was a small two bedroom two bath apartment on Mango Street in Stars Hollow, and from their living room they could see the town square.

"Hey, Rory, why don't we paint the nursery green or something? So we both have to compromise." Jess suggested joining his wife on the window seat in their living room.

"No! It has to be"- Rory paused.

"Rory? Rory are you okay?" Jess asked concerned that she stopped midsentence and had yet to continue.

"My water just broke!" Rory said shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The second half of this cute two-shot

A/N: The second half of this cute two-shot. Enjoy. (Sorry for the wait)

Disclaimer: No own.

**Pink Huh?**

"What? Are you sure?" Jess asked panicked.

"I think I would know if my water broke!" Rory said clutching her stomach as a contraction hit. "Owww!"

"Okay can you stand?"

"Yea, I think I can," She started getting up but back down when she felt another contraction. "No, I can't."

"Okay put your arms around my neck and I'll carry you." Jess said putting his arms around her back and under her legs lifting her as she put her arms around his neck. Quickly going to the car and setting Rory down in the passenger side seat Jess ran to the driver side while getting out his cell phone and dialing Lorelai's number.

"Hellooo?" Lorelai's voice rang through the phone. In the background you could hear Luke saying "Lorelai no cell phones."

"Lorelai Rory's going into labor; we're on our way to the hospital." Jess said quickly putting the car in gear and speeding off to the Hartford Memorial.

Rory winced and clutched Jess's hand as another contraction hit her hard. "Oh my God! Is she okay?"

"Umm I think so; uhh the contractions are coming pretty quickly."

"Okay, Jess calm down and get her to the hospital I'm coming." Lorelai hung up and ran out to her car that was parked outside the diner. Getting in her car she saw Jess's blue SUV racing out of town.

On the way Jess had called the hospital and told them his wife's water broke and they were making their way to the hospital. Pulling in front of the emergency entrance a nurse ran out with a wheelchair helping Jess get Rory out of the car and into the wheelchair.

Getting Rory settled into a room a doctor had come by to check her dilation and ask her a couple of questions concerning someone in the delivery room with her and if she had a name for the baby.

"Lorelai Ann Gilmore-Mariano." Rory said proudly while rubbing her stomach gently with one hand, the other one enlaced with Jess's hand.

"Alright I'll come back in ten minutes." And she was gone.

"How are you doing?" Jess asked kissing her hand and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm scared, but excited also." Rory said honesty locking eyes with Jess.

"It'll be okay, I'm gonna be right there with you." They smiled at each other but Rory's smile disappeared as another contraction came.

"Owww!" Rory sighed frustrated as she squeezed Jess's hand. "This one or this one? Hello? Nurse lady where is my daughter?" yelled the familiar voice of Lorelai Gilmore.

Rory smiled slightly as she said "Baby, go help mom she might get herself kicked out."

"Would that be the first time?" Jess smirked as he left the room and came back a second later with Lorelai.

"Hey sweets are you okay?" Lorelai asked walking over to Rory's side and grabbing her hand.

"I'm fine, I guess"

"Want me to call grandma?"

"Ow, you made the baby mad, wait until after please."

The doctor walked in and checked Rory's dilation and after declaring she was ready to be moved to the deliver room left to get ready to deliver the baby.

Eight and a half hours later Lorelai Ann Gilmore-Mariano was born, a healthy happy baby with ten fingers and ten toes.

"She's so beautiful"

"Just like her grandmother." Lorelai said proudly starring at the beautiful baby in Rory's arms.

"I don't think you had too much to do with Laura's beauty Mom." Rory replied rocking Laura gently in her arms.

"Actually I do, because she got her beautiful genes from you and you got them from me, if I wasn't so beautiful then you wouldn't be and either would Laura, so that face is all me baby." Lorelai explained.

"Oh, very nice logic there mom."

"Thank you."

Jess entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed while Lorelai excused herself to get a cup of coffee and call Eva and Adolf.

"You feeling okay?" Jess asked concerned.

"Yea, just a little sore but I can mange. Wanna hold her?"

"Sure" After Laura was safely in his arms he rocked her glancing up and looking into Rory's eyes. "Pink huh?"

"Yea" Rory nodded.

"Okay, pink it is," Rory and Jess smiled at each other before they turned their attention back to their baby girl.


End file.
